A step worth crossing
by Mrs Em Bishop
Summary: a story of the morning after. will go through Ricks and Kates attempts to keep the new progression in their relationship a secret from Lanie, Esposito and Ryan. read and review . . . please!


**Authors note-I wrote this one afternoon to content my self because as I live in Australia we never get to see any of the good American tv shows when the rest of the world is. No those Australians have to wait until the season is nearly done in the US before we get it AND then a few episodes in the will give it a couple of months break it is so NOT fair!**

**Ok I'm done I've had my little rant.**

**Anyways a little morning after story to keep me going, set somewhere in season four as Gates is mentioned.**

**Disclaimer- I do own Castle, seasons one, two, and three on dvd. But do I own the characters? Hell no it illegal to own a person and just plain weird.**

**Em ;)**

The sun blazed in through the large bay-windows of Richard Castle's bedroom.

He watched, mesmerised at the glistening of the sun's rays as they cascaded off Kate's' naked skin.

It is now that she looks the most beautiful. A pleasurable smile lingers on her face, a blissful expression on her features showing pure contentment, pure happiness.

Looking down at her body, she looks so relaxed, so calm, so beautiful.

Stifling a groan I manage not to caress her body, to touch all the places I failed too last night. But I know I shouldn't wake her, she doesn't get enough sleep as it is.

Instead I just watch, memorising her sleeping form.

The sun streams further in the room causing Kate Beckett to wake.

Feeling the presence of another, I snuggle closer. Rick then pulls me to him while I claw at his chest attempting to void any gap present between us.

I breathe in deeply, revealing in that all to perfect 'castle smell'.

'Mm, morning Castle' I murmur moving body up so that I can look at him, deeply in the eyes.

Castle tips his head down bringing a soft and sweet kiss to my lips. 'Morning.'

With a relieved sigh I kiss _my_ Kate again.

Upon hearing my sigh Kate looks up at me. 'What was that for?' she asks as concern begins to flood her beautiful, delicate features.

'Nothing really, I'm just . . . so relieved your still here.' I use my hand as a makeshift comb to untangle the knots in her hair.

'Oh. So you thought I would run?' she sits up, looking a little hurt.

'Well yeah, I mean, you have never been very forthcoming with your emotions. So I just assumed you would leave, pretend that this' I motion to the tangle of our bodies 'never happened.'

'I know Castle and I am sorry. But I meant what I said last night. I do love you and that I need to create my own happiness, and that you were a part of that plan.'

Bringing my lips back to hers I kiss her with more passion and heat to show her just how much hearing those words meant to me. 'You have no idea how much it means to me that you stayed. Oh and in case I didn't tell you enough last night; I love you too.'

I smile. Hearing Castle say _those_ words mean so much to me. But then again I do love to have fun with _my_ Ricky.

I manoeuvre myself over him so that I am now straddling his waist. I press hungry kisses to his mouth and neck all the while caressing his chest with my palms.

I stop abruptly. A devilish grin forms on my face. Slowly, I lower my head so my mouth rests beside his ear. 'Do you want to know what would really satisfy me right now, Ricky?' I whisper huskily.

Castle stutters for words. Castle speechless such a rare occurrence I can't help but smile. Composing himself he manages to ask 'no I don't, but what would my dear lady Kate desire?' His eyes now dark with want.

Lowering my mouth to his ear I gently nibble the lobe before whispering, 'coffee!'

She sits back up smiling triumphantly.

'What?' Castle asks obviously surprised.

'You heard me, what I really, really, really want at this moment is coffee. So be a dear and go make some.'

'Uh! Kate, you and your bloody coffee.'

Kate presses a gentle kiss to his lips before getting up. 'I'm not joking Castle I need my coffee and we need to get ready for work.' As I dress I notice my phone is vibrating. I open it up.

_ You have five missed calls_

'Oh shit Castle, what's the time?'

Castle looks over at his watch 'nearly 11.'

'Shit, shit, crap. I'm late for work, this is all your fault' I point stubbornly at Castle before scrambling around the room to finish getting dressed.

Castle can't help but laugh as he watches Kate scramble around the room looking for misplaced articles of clothing and trying to neaten herself.

She turns to me with a stern look on her face. 'Stop laughing Castle. I am never late for work; Gates is going to kill me.' She quickly pauses as if she is thinking over some master plan. 'Ok so here's the plan, I'm going to head to work now. As soon as I leave the loft you will get dressed, pick up my coffee and head to the precinct. Understand?'

I stand at attention, saluting her 'yes sir.' Its then I realise my lack of clothing.

Her face softens and she steps closer. Placing a hand on my shoulder she leans up to kiss me. Breaking away she whispers 'don't be too long' into my ear before leaving my room.

With her gone I feel so cold and empty already. My longing increases as the sound of her heels on my wood floors gets fainter until I can hear it no more.

I begin to get dressed, probably in record time too, I don't think I can be away from my Kate for too long. Now that I have got her I can't lose her.

**Thoughts?**

**You know what to do . . .**


End file.
